Guardia del Senado/Leyendas
La Guardia del Senado, a veces llamada la Guardia Azul, fue una unidad de élite, derivada de la Guardia del Senado de la República de la antigüedad, establecida para proteger a los senadores, al Canciller Supremo, y otros miembros de alto rango y edificios del gobierno de la República Galáctica. Algunos miembros de la Guardia eran conocidos por usar la armadura Comando Senatorial en tiempos de guerra. Descripción general thumb|left|Un Guarda del [[Senado Galáctico/Leyendas|Senado en el 19 ABY.]] La Guardia del Senado se organizó en las unidades de estilo militar y mantuvo los rangos de estilo militar. El comandante de la Guardia del Senado fue el Capitán de la Guardia, mientras que el jefe del destacamento de la Gran Cámara de Convocación fue denominado como el Sargento de Armas y sentado en el Podio del Canciller. Ellos fueron responsables de un comité del Senado. Los Guardias fueron entrenados en la Academia de la Guardia del Senado y se emplazaron en la Base de la Guardia del Senado. Al final de la República, la calidad de miembro de la Guardia del Senado parecía, al menos no oficialmente, ser hereditaria. La Guardia recibió una amplia formación de bláster e instruidos en el uso de un Pica de fuerza. También fueron entrenados en la disciplina de las artes marciales Hijkata, y normalmente llevaban Picas de fuerza. Los Guardias del Senado llevaban robustas y estilizadas armaduras de cuerpo y estaban armados con armas ceremoniales que fueron reemplazadas por blásters modernos cuando se requería. Para viajar alrededor de la capital, la Guardia del Senado usaba el speeder de la Guardia del Senado. En las situaciones más graves, la Guardia utilizó los fuertemente armados vehículo de asalto de la Guardia del Senado. El guardia llevaba cascos que recordaban a un diseño usado por el Centuriones Notron.Galaxy at War A los Guardias probablemente se les dio la competencia exclusiva del Distrito Senatorial, y actuó como una fuerza de policía secundaria para Coruscant. Fueron escoltas de los miembros del Senado, y se sabía que cooperaban con los Jedi en las investigaciones. No se sabe de su relación con la Fuerza de Seguridad de Coruscant. Historia Durante las Guerras Clon, los Guardias del Senado de armadura azul fue la guardia de honor de élite para funcionarios gubernamentales de alto rango en Coruscant, y rara vez salía de la capital, excepto en los más importantes negocios del Senado. Aunque la Guardia de Coruscant se formó de la élite clon, ningún clon fue encontrado en las filas de la Guardia del Senado. left|thumb|Guardias del Senado intentando detener a un manifestante en frente del [[Edificio del Senado/Leyendas|Edificio del Senado.]] Más tarde, el Canciller Palpatine creó una nueva unidad de miembros selectos de la Guardia del Senado, con el nombre de la Guardia Roja, que asumió la responsabilidad de la seguridad del Canciller, que consistía en su mayoría de la élite de la Guardia del Senado. También hubo un cambio cosmético de la Guardia Azul; las elaboradas crestas fueron eliminadas de sus cascos, y la cara descubierta fue cubierta por una visera negro similar a la de la Guardia Roja. Algunos de la Guardia Azul también se mantuvieron en servicio sin sus ropas, y manteniendo un rifle bláster DC-15A. Eran conocidos como los Comandos Senatoriales.http://starwars.com/kids/read/cwspotter20080822.html?page=2 Después de la creación de Imperio Galáctico, la Guardia Roja se convirtió en la Guardia Real del Emperador, y la Guardia del Senado fue gradualmente eliminada. Sin embargo, tras dos semanas dentro del gobierno del Imperio, la Guardia del Senado todavía era lo suficientemente importante para ser privada de la lista de proscritos de la primera purga de Palpatine de la Armada Imperial. Es posible que la traición a la patria expuesta por varios de los miembros de la Guardia para ayudar a uno de ellos a escapar a la purga fue la disminución de la autoridad de la Guardia. En este momento, la armadura de la Guardia del Senado había sido modificada una vez más, con la visera negro eliminada, y la cresta de tamaño reducido. right|thumb|150px|Un Guardia del Senado. Hacia el 2 ABY, la Guardia del Senado había sido reestablecida como la Guardia del Senado Imperial. Sus miembros usaban armaduras idénticas a la Guardia Real y a la Guardia Sombra del Emperador, aunque fuesen de color azul. Además, como la Guardia Real y Sombra, la Guardia del Senado utilizaba un pica sable de luz, lo que posiblemente indica que fueran adeptos del lado oscuro. Todavía funcionaban como guardaespaldas (y, posiblemente, encargados de hacer cumplir) de los senadores Imperial durante el cumplimiento de la voluntad del Emperador. Galen Marek lucharía contra muchos Guardias del Senado durante su participación en la formación de la Alianza Rebelde.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (videojuego) Está sin confirmar exactamente qué pasó con ellos después de la disolución del Senado Imperial, ya sea que se mantuvieron como los agentes del lado oscuro del Emperador, o si se fusionaron con la Guardia Real y la Guardia Sombra. Entre bastidores Los juguetes Hasbro llamaron a la Guardia del Senado como la Guardia de Coruscant. El "Guardia de Coruscant", sin embargo, fue inicialmente compuesto en su totalidad de clones, mientras que la Guardia del Senado no tenía clones entre sus filas. Es posible que el nombre equivocado podría haberse debido al hecho de que la Guardia de Coruscant fuera asignada para proteger a las instalaciones del Senado de la República y a todos los senadores en la residencia, aumentando, pero no sustituyendo, los Guardias del Senado no clones ya existentes. Cuando aparecieron por primera vez en ''La Amenaza Fantasma'', estaban destinados a ser los antecesores directos de la Guardia Real. Sin embargo, esta idea fue abandonada en ''El Ataque de los Clones'', en la que aparecen lado a lado. Apariciones *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Force Fiction'' *''StarWarsRepublic: Infinity's End'' *''StarWarsRepublic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''StarWarsRepublic: Honor and Duty'' * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''StarWarsRepublic61: Dead Ends'' *''StarWarsRepublic63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''StarWarsRepublic64: Bloodlines'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Sithisis'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''StarWarsRepublic78: Loyalties'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (videojuego)'' *''Shadows of Coruscant'' in Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * *''Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * * * *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''Galaxy at War'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Soldados de la República Galáctica Categoría:Guardias del Senado